Sora and Naruto vs Saiyans
by GenieNight08
Summary: Naruto and Sora face a new threat.


**Destiny Island**

It was a sunny day at the beach, a young teenage boy with spiky brown spiky hair. He was wearing a black shirt with a big white X symbol on it and red shorts with a dark blue belt that is held together by a silver belt buckle. His pockets are red with white edging and his gloves are black and yellow with a gray center. He is wearing black and yellow shoes with the tongue being yellow and the straps are white coloured. He also had a silver crown pendant around his neck. He was sitting on the beach, looking at the ocean.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing" the boy said. As he looks over the ocean, a shockwave from his right side knocks him over. As he looks to where the shockwave came from, he sees a portal.

"What's going on that's can't be normal" he says as he looks towards the portal. Deciding to investigate the strange occurrence, he walks inside. From the portal came out a silver haired young man in a black cloak. He had mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair with four bangs framing his face. He was also wearing black gloves and shoes.

"Xemnas!" The brown haired boy said.

"Not quite Sora, but that's not important right now. I'm here to get rid of you once and for all" the cloaked man said as he opened up a portal in front of the boy."

"Since you and your friends are so hard to kill. I will just send you away to a place, no one will find you".

"I won't let you" Sora yelled as he struggled valiantly but eventually was sucked into the portal, unable to escape its grasp.

"All according to plan, in the end all worlds will be in our grasp" The cloaked man said as he left in another portal.

 **Elsewhere**

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Two young teenage boys were running towards each other with two different attacks in hand.

The first boy had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He is 5'4" tall. He was wearing an orange and black jacket with a red spiral symbol on the back of his jacket. He also has three whisker markings on each of his cheeks. He was wearing orange trousers and he was also wearing black sandals. He had forehead protector with a black strap on his head and a holster strapped to his right knee.

The second boy had black spiky hair and multi-coloured eyes, one being red with three black tomoe on it and the other purple with a ripple pattern. He is 5'5" tall. He was wearing dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a purple rope belt. He was also wearing a grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers.

The boy with blonde hair yelling "Sasuke" and the other boy with black hair yelling "Naruto" as they charged towards each other. Naruto attacking with what looked like a orange orb of energy and Sasuke attacking with what looked like black lightning in his hands.

Their attacks clashed and opened what looked like a portal which started sucking in the two boys, Sasuke seemed to teleport away from the distortion. Oddly enough a small boulder seemed to take his place.

Whereas Naruto was sucked into portal unable to escape.

"What was that" Sasuke said. "I'm not sure what happened but it seems I'm free to change the world now, sorry Naruto but this must be done".

 **Meanwhile in another dimension**

 **Earth**

A two space pod crash landed in a city, causing a crater around each of the space pods, the space pod opens up.

Out of the first space pod, a person came out. It was a young man who was 5'5" tall and appeared to be in his 30s. He had black eyes and jet black spiky hair. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. He was also wearing white and yellow armor with large dual shoulder plates covering most of his chest.

Another person came out of the second space pod. A tall and muscular man came out. He was 6'10" tall and appeared to be in his 50s. He was bald and was wearing yellow and blue armor similar to the armor the first man was wearing. He also had a moustache.

A crowd of people around them were panicking and calling them aliens. Ignoring them the two people

"What should we do with these stupid fools Vegeta. They bother me" the bald man asked.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you decide this time Nappa" The other man responded.

"Thanks Vegeta this is going to be lot of fun of me" Nappa said

"Don't mention it" Vegeta replied

Nappa then lifted two of his fingers up which caused an explosion which covered the city.

 **Concurrently**

 **In the Mountains**

Two portals opened up spitting out two people. One of them was Naruto, the other was brown spiky haired boy from before. The two boys then proceeded to stand up and look at each other.

"Who the hell are you, are you the one who sent me here" Naruto said

"What are you talking about, you're the one who sent me here aren't you" Sora responded angrily.

' _What is this guy talking about, isn't he the one who sent me here. I don't have time for this. I have to save Sasuke, I will force the answers out of him"_ Naruto thought.

' _Isn't this guy with the organisation as well, but he isn't wearing one of their cloaks. Whatever the case, he doesn't seem friendly. I should be prepared in case he becomes hostile'_ Sora contemplated.

"Last chance either answer my question or I will beat the answers out of you" Naruto said angrily as he got into a battle stance and brought out two kunai that seemed to glow with energy

"I don't like your attitude pal, you need to be taken down a peg" Sora said as he summoned his keyblade.

The two began charging towards each other as they clashed.

Naruto struck first, the kunai in right hand lashing out at Sora's neck, Sora swiftly dodged to the left and proceeded to respond with swinging his own sword at Naruto.

Naruto blocked with his left kunai and attempted to kick Sora in the chest but Sora flipped over Naruto, dodging his kick and swung his keyblade at his back, only to be met with Naruto's right kunai as Naruto blocked the attack. They both jumped away from each other.

"You're pretty good but let's see how you deal with this" Naruto said "Boil Release – Unrivalled Strength". Suddenly large amounts of steam erupted from Naruto's back sending him flying towards Sora.

Naruto charged at Sora at a much faster speed than before catching Sora off guard and punching him in the chest, sending Sora flying through multiple rock pillars in the process.

Sora slowly got up, bleeding from his lip with a hole in his shirt showing where there was a burn on his chest. He wiped the blood from his mouth as he slowly tried to stand up.

"What the hell, how did you do that" Sora asked surprised at Naruto's technique.

"Heh, bet you have never seen anything like that before. There's a lot more where that came from. This next one is a personal favorite of mine"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" The technique created a cloud of smoke, strangely enough. Multiple copies of Naruto came out of the smoke cloud charging at Sora who had only just managed to get back up.

"Meteor Shower" Orange coloured beams flew out of Sora's keyblade towards the army of Naruto clones and caused multiple explosions upon impact.

Some clones survived and leaped at Sora.

"Sonic Impact" Only for the clones to be sent flying away as Sora charged through them while cloaked in wind. Sora smiled and said "You're going to have to do better than that"

Sora stopped and looked around for the original Naruto but he was nowhere to be found around the area.

The ground shook beneath Sora's feet as Naruto's hands came out of the ground grabbing onto Sora's feet.

"Got ya" said Naruto

Sora looked down at his feet surprised, and looked back up just in time to see another Naruto charging towards him with a blue orb of energy in his hands and tried to throw the blue orb into Sora's chest.

Keyword being tried as Sora teleported away from the attack and landed some distance away from them.

"Nice try" Sora taunted.

One of the two left charged towards Sora but got shot down by a fireball shot from Sora's sword. Leaving only the original Naruto left.

"Cure" A green aura covered Sora, healing the burn on his chest.

' _Is he using medical ninjutsu, but I've never seen it work so fast before. This could be troublesome'_ Naruto thought.

"Berserk Charge" Sora charged towards throwing several slashes towards him, Naruto ducked and blocked what attacks he could but ultimately Sora's attacks were coming in to fast and Naruto ended up getting several cuts across his body with three small cuts on each of his arms, two small cuts on each of his legs, a large cut going straight from left thigh to right shoulder.

' _He is actually a lot tougher than I thought, good thing I hid away a clone earlier to gather nature energy'_ Naruto thought as he jumped back to avoid further injury.

Naruto grinned and said "Not half bad, still not good enough though"

Red energy seemed to seep out from his wounds, strangely enough, the red energy seemed to heal his wounds. Leaving only the cuts in the clothing as a reminder that he was ever injured in the first place.

' _What the heck, is that a healing technique. His skin seems to be regenerating from the red aura around him'._

"Mouse Hairball" Several blue flames flew out of Naruto's mouth towards Sora.

"Are those rats" Sora shouted surprised.

"Reflect" Suddenly a barrier surrounded Sora and when the blue flames hit the barrier. They were sent back towards Naruto forcing him to jump out of the way of the blue flames that left several explosion on his previous location.

' _What is with this guy, he's actually overpowering me. I might actually need Kurama's help to win this'_

' _Brat, this boy isn't normal he seems to able to use a different type of energy to us. You should be careful against this one'_ a deep growling voice said.

' _Thanks Kurama'_

' _Just make sure you don't lose to this kid, we need to find out here we are'_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Sora was suddenly surrounded by several clones.

"This again" Sora said annoyed.

Each of Naruto's clones charged up a orange orb in their hands and charged towards Sora as Sora once again surrounded himself with a barrier to fend off their attacks.

Naruto smirked and said "I'll break though that barrier of yours with numbers"

"Lava Style: Rasengan Barrage" As the several clones charged towards Sora with orange orbs in their hands as they tried to break through the barrier with numbers causing numerous explosions around the barrier. But when the dust cloud dispersed, the barrier was unscathed without even a scratch from all those attacks leaving Naruto gaping in surprise that even clones combined attack couldn't break through the barrier.

' _Good thing I casted Defense Boost and Fire Screen, those clones might have actually broken through otherwise'_

"My turn" Sora yelled as he charged up attack, tumultuous winds surrounding his keyblade. "Deep Freeze"

A blast of cold air hit Naruto leaving him frozen in solid ice cube.

"Serves you right, you jerk" Sora said triumphantly

Suddenly the ice cube started melting slowly then eventually evaporated, leaving lots of steam around the area when steam finally went away. Naruto's body seemed to be covered in lava, his entire body was glowing red. "Lava Release: Chakra Mode"

"What the hell!" Sora cried.

"Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist" Naruto charged towards Sora while cloaked in lava.

"Ice Slide" Sora responded with his charge towards Naruto while cloaked in a blue aura that looked like ice.

As they both charged towards each other, a purple blast of energy shot down between them. Stopping both their charges. Naruto released his technique turning his body back to normal as Sora stopped his technique as well. They both turned around towards the source, seeing Vegeta and Nappa land in front of them with smirks on their faces.

Suddenly the sound of whirring sound of helicopters was heard above them as they looked up to see several helicopters with news crews inside looking at them.

Knowing it was dangerous for them to be there. Sora raised a hand up. "Warp" He teleported the helicopters far away from the area they were fighting in as Vegeta, Nappa and Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, looks like these earthlings have some interesting abilities Nappa" Vegeta said mockingly as Nappa laughed with him.

"Just who are you guys, why do you guys keep calling us earthlings. Are you guys aliens or something." Naruto yelled angrily.

"Oh, don't you know. I guess you weren't told about what's happening to the Earth today." Vegeta responded. "Why don't you tell them what they are in for Nappa"

"Sure, My Pleasure." Nappa responded. "We are saiyans, here to take over this pathetic planet. I don't why you two boys were fighting but since you're in such hurry to kill each other. How about I do you both a favour and just kill both of you guys myself."

"No way am I going to let that happen!" Naruto and Sora yelled.

"Heh let's see if you are still talking tough after this" Vegeta replied. "Nappa, do we still have some Saibamen we should still at least have six left"

Nappa took a small capsule out from his pocket that a couple of beans in it. "huh you are right Vegeta, six beans just like you said

"Good now let's see how strong these two really are"

Nappa planted the beans in the ground and then brought out a bottle and started pouring a green liquid out of it onto the ground where the beans were planted.

Suddenly small green, humanoid creatures came out of the ground where the beans previously were.

Vegeta counted down the amount of the green creatures with his fingers. "There are at least six saibamen that should be more than enough to kill these two"

"You know what to do, don't you. Destroy these earthlings completely, don't hold anything back" Vegeta yelled excitedly

.

"Bind" The saibamen were unable to move though as they uselessly struggled to move even one step as they seemed to be completely paralysed.

Sora raised his hands towards the saibamen. "Time Bomb" Suddenly all of the Saibamen exploded causing multiple explosions in front of Nappa and Vegeta.

"No way, just like that. What was that technique?!" Nappa yelled.

"Don't think that we can beaten so easily, you idiots" Sora yelled in anger. "Naruto, truce until we beat these guys"

"Yeah let's show them what we are made of" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Naruto charged towards Nappa with rasengan in his hands but belying his size, Nappa quicked dashed out of the way and moved behind Naruto delivering an elbow to his back sending him flying forward face first through a boulder.

Nappa smirked and said "You're too slow runt"

Nappa charged up a ki blast in his right hand. "Bomber DX" He then threw it towards Naruto who was still on the ground trying to clear the dizziness from his head.

' _Naruto move!'_ Kurama yelled. Naruto jumped away from the ki blast at the last second and launched himself towards Nappa. The explosion hit the ground, causing a large explosion right where Naruto previously was.

' _Okay he's fast, I'm going to need a boost in speed. Kurama, I'm going to borrow some of your chakra'_

Naruto became shrouded in a red aura, his eyes turned red and became slitted. His nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper. His hair grew longer and spikier, and his whisker marks grew wider and thickened.

He launched himself at Nappa at much faster speeds at before and punched him in the chest then threw an uppercut into his chin sending his head flying upwards. He then finished his combo with a roundhouse kick to gut sending Nappa sliding backwards.

' _He's suddenly gotten faster'_ Nappa noticed

Nappa launched himself towards Naruto and threw a barrage of punches and kicks at him only for Naruto to dodge his attacks at every turn. Naruto then threw a jab to his left cheek, Nappa tried to punch him in the gut but his punch was blocked by Naruto's left forearm. Naruto then kneed Nappa in the gut then struck him with an uppercut that send him into the air. He followed up jumping above Nappa in the air then axe kicked him back onto the ground.

"Not talking so tough now, are you filthy bastard" Naruto taunted.

Nappa glared hatefully at Naruto. He slowly got back up then roared and powered up sending shockwaves through the ground, a lightning hot aura surrounded him sending shockwaves through the ground until he was completely covered in bright lightning aura, he then rushed towards Naruto at the same time Naruto charged towards him in his own glowing red aura. As their punches collided, a large pop went off as their shockwaves from a collision shattered the ground they were on. Sending rocks flying everywhere and opening wide crevices in the ground. The clash sent both of them flying backwards.

"Break Cannon" Nappa opened his mouth and shot beam of yellow ki at Naruto which Naruto narrowly avoided and then charged towards Nappa.

Just as Naruto was meters away from colliding with Nappa. Nappa lifted his right hand into the air with his index and middle fingers up.

"Volcano Explosion" A large explosion covering a large area in the mountains. The explosion visible for miles, destroying everything in the vicinity. When the dust cloud cleared away. The ground around Nappa was shattered and in disarray, broken rocks everywhere. Naruto's body was laying on the ground covered in injuries.

Red energy began surround Naruto's body, and again it started healing his injuries, regenerating the skin.

' _Thank you Kurama'_

Naruto stood back up again and put his hands in a crossed shape hand sign.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu"

A large smoke cloud covered the battlefield. When the smoke cloud left, there were many copies of Naruto surrounding Nappa from every direction.

"What the hell just happened, what kind of technique is this" Nappa cried out in fear

Naruto grinned and said "This is a specialty of mine, this is the end for you"

"All Directions Shuriken"

All of the clones threw several shuriken at Nappa from every direction.

"Explosive Wave"

Nappa released a wave of ki from all over his body to blow away the shuriken and the clones creating a bright flash of light in the area.

When the flash of light ended, Nappa looked around for Naruto but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Naruto shot up from the ground and uppercutted Nappa into the air.

"Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Combo"

The rocks on the ground suddenly transformed into hundreds of clones who jumped into the air after Nappa and all of the clones hit Nappa with a barrage of punches sending him flying even further into the air. Where two clones dropped down from the air and axe kicked Nappa back onto the ground.

Nappa was laying on the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile Vegeta and Sora were locked in a stalemate. The two constantly disappeared and reappeared around the area, exchanging attacks at high speeds. Creating sonic booms from their collisions. Both of them narrowly avoiding the other's attacks. Eventually they both broke apart and leapt back to gain some distance from each other.

' _He's fast, not as fast as Larxene though. Just gotta play it smart and observe his movements'_ Sora thought.

Vegeta launched a volley of ki blasts that were met with a spherical barrier surrounding Sora which resulted in the ki blasts changing trajectory and being launched right back towards Vegeta. Vegeta leapt back and narrowly avoided being hit by his own attack.

"What the hell, how did you do that" Vegeta cried out in surprise

Sora smirked and said "Wouldn't you like to know"

' _Projectiles clearly don't work on this guy so I'm going to need to get close and personal to him.'_ Vegeta thought

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and charged towards Sora, he struck out with two punches only to be blocked by Sora's sword. Next he tried to throw a low sweep kick towards Sora's left knee but Sora quickly jumped back to avoid the attack.

"Freeze" Sora threw ball of ice at Vegeta, trying to stop him in his tracks.

But Vegeta vanished and reappeared behind Sora with glowing ball of ki in his hands. He then threw the ki blast towards Sora's back but Sora teleported out of the way.

Sora reappeared some distance away from Vegeta.

Vegeta raised his hand with index finger pointed outwards towards Sora. His index finger started glowing with a yellow light.

"Bang Beam"

He shot a yellow beam of ki at Sora which Sora narrowly dodged.

Sora then shot towards Vegeta at mach speed.

"Ars Arcanum"

Sora attacked Vegeta with very fast slashes, too fast for Vegeta to avoid. Vegeta cried out in pain as he was cut several times across his body, ripping his armor apart.

"I won't lose to you" Vegeta cried out in anger.

"Super Energy Wave Volley" Vegeta shot out a barrage of ki blasts at Sora.

"Reflect Raid" Sora threw his keyblade towards Vegeta, which suddenly split into several copies of Sora's keyblade and broke through each of Vegeta's ki blasts then soared towards Vegeta.

Vegeta noticed ki blasts being destroyed and the swords coming towards him so he flew into the air to avoid the attack.

' _He is trying to gain distance away from me, better close the gap_ ' Sora contemplated

' _Hmph, what an annoying rat, his cheap magic tricks makes it difficult to beat him from from a distance. I need to close the gap'_ Vegeta thought

Sora flew up towards Vegeta and tried to hit with his sword, which Vegeta narrowly avoided. Vegeta glared angrily at Sora as he devised a plan to deal with his tricks.

Sora glared angrily at Vegeta then charged towards him, right when he was meters away from Vegeta. He suddenly vanished.

"Time Splicer"

Sora reappeared behind Vegeta and slashed at his back, cutting through the remnants of his armor and into his skin, Vegeta bit back a grunt of pain.

Sora then vanished again and reappeared to his right and slashed Vegeta again on the right side of his chest, he continued to teleport around Vegeta, slashing him multiple times all over his body and finished his combo by slashing Vegeta on his stomach, breaking through the skin and nicking an artery. Vegeta fell to the ground, his armor in pieces after Sora's assault. He was coughing up blood due to his several injuries.

Vegeta then slowly stood up and raised his hand.

"Shine Shot"

He created a fireball in his hand and threw it at Sora.

"Fire"

Sora responded by throwing his own fireball at Vegeta's fireball causing an explosion from the impact of the two fireballs.

"You're not half bad, but let's see how you handle my full power!" Vegeta said in excitement

Vegeta then flew up into the air. He began powering up, roaring to the heavens. Rock pillars started falling over, dark clouds began to cover the sky. Rock formations everywhere began to break apart and rise to the sky as the Earth began to shake from the shockwaves of Vegeta's power.

Vegeta's body was covered in an aura of white light, a green orb of energy surrounding Vegeta's body. The white aura and green orb flashed before going out and being replaced by a yellow aura of lightning that shrouded Vegeta's body. Storms of lightning flashed in the sky, raging winds surrounded Vegeta blowing everything around him away. Vegeta's power peaked as a bright flashing light covered the entire area.

Sora covered his eyes from the bright flash of light as he prepared himself for the worst.

When flash of light went away. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. Sora looked around for him in the air but he couldn't find him.

"What's the matter can't see me"

Suddenly Vegeta appeared behind him and elbowed him in the back of the head sending his head forwards then reappeared in front of him kicking him in the chin sending his head upwards. Vegeta hit him with several fast punches and kicks then he finished with a left cross to the face and a right hook to the ribcage sending Sora flying back to the ground coughing out a lot of blood.

"Finish Breaker"

Vegeta then shot a barrage of fireballs at Sora who was still trying to get up from the ground. Just as the fireballs were meters away from Sora. "Haste" Sora quickly leaped back from fireballs so the fireballs only hit the ground where Sora previously was.

"Thundaga"

Suddenly several bolts of thunder from the sky fell down and hit Vegeta. Knocking Vegeta down to the ground. Vegeta was convulsing and shaking uncontrollably from the powerful electrical shock he was hit from. Lightning sparks were zapping around him, jolting his body. His jumpsuit was torn and had holes in several places showing where his body was covered with several severe burns.

"How dare he, **He is beneath me. HOW DARE HE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME** " Vegeta screamed in rage.

Vegeta then powered up. This time his body was covered in a purple aura. He then flew up high into the sky. Next he curled his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction. He powered up even more increasing his powerful aura even more causing black lightning to start zapping around him.

"This is my ultimate attack, prepare to die. **I will eradicate you and this planet all together** "

' _Only one way to stop this, using his own power against him'_

Vegeta and Sora stared at each other as they prepared for their final clash.

" **Galick Gun** "

Vegeta thrusts both of his hands forward to fire a powerful blast of purple energy at Sora

" **Reflect** "

Only to be met with cube shaped barrier that appeared above Sora in the air. Suddenly when the purple blast hit Sora's barrier, it changed direction and headed right back towards Vegeta.

Vegeta narrowly avoided being hit by his own attack as the ki blast shot into outer atmosphere and dispersed.

"What the hell!"Vegeta cried out in anger

Sora teleported behind him, charged towards Vegeta with his keyblade pointed outwards at incredibly high speeds that Vegeta couldn't keep up with. His keyblade glowing red as Sora charged forward.

"Sonic Blade" He blitzed Vegeta with several quick slashes from every direction, constantly vanishing and reappearing to attack from another direction every time and hitting him from the front, back, his left, his right while Vegeta was completely unable to defend himself at all.

Vegeta unceremoniously fell down to the ground next to Nappa defeated. _'Why, how did he move so fast without me even noticing'_ Vegeta thought in disbelief at his defeat.

"We won" Naruto cried happily.

Naruto and Sora high-fived happy at their victory.

Meanwhile slowly crawled back up onto one knee and looked at the sky. He seemed to be looking for something important.

Suddenly Vegeta growled in anger and slowly stood back up. "What have you done to the moon, you bastards" Naruto and Sora looked at him confused

Nappa also woke back, but was still unable to move from his injuries.

"What are you talking about" Sora asked.

"Oh playing dumb are we, oh well I have other ways of transforming" Vegeta threw a white orb of ki up into the sky. Both Nappa and Vegeta looked up at the blue orb in the sky and suddenly they started transform.

Their mouths moved outwards and grew sharper teeth. Their bodies accumulated fur all over their bodies and expanded to enormous heights. They had become giant apes. They roared in unison sending several shockwaves across the area. Large crevices opened up across the ground, large rock pillars and boulders broke into pieces. Shivers went down Naruto and Sora's spines as they realised just who they were dealing with.

The two giant apes attacked Naruto and Sora with punches which shattered the ground upon impact. Luckily Naruto and Sora managed to dodge at the last minute.

Nappa fired a finger beam of electricity electrocuting Naruto and Sora and paralysing them.

"Die" Vegeta yelled

"Super Galick Blaster"

Vegeta opened his mouth and shot a large pink energy wave at Naruto and Sora causing a massive explosion when it hit them.

When the smoke cloud dispersed, Naruto and Sora were laying on the ground covered in severe burns.

"Is that all and here I expected challenge" Vegeta said derisively

"They were nothing but weaklings compared to us" Nappa taunted

To Vegeta and Nappa surprise. Sora and Naruto stood up, despite their injuries seemingly unphased by them. They brushed off their clothes and stared determined at Vegeta and Nappa. Still seeming confident in their victory.

Naruto's eyes had yellow, toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around his eyes. This was the power of _Sage Mode_. Sora's clothes had turned red and white with the fleur-de-lis emblem on each sleeve and pant leg. Sora slammed his fists together which caused a red current of electricity around him. Naruto got into the toad battle stance as Sora summoned two keyblades into his hands. One of the keyblades was silver and radiant as the light of the sun. This one was **_Oathkeeper_** **.** The other one was jet black and as dark as the midnight sky. This one was **_Obvilion._**

"Are you ready for round two" Naruto and Sora yelled in unison.

Naruto charged towards Nappa, jumped high into the air and threw a punch into Nappa's face. Knocking Nappa's head backwards. He then fell down towards Nappa's stomach and landed a kick into Nappa's stomach. Sending Nappa sliding backwards.

"What the hell, how can a human have that kind of strength" Nappa yelled in surprise at Naruto's strength

Nappa charged up an blue energy blast in his mouth

"Chou Makouhou"

Then he shot it towards Naruto.

A large amount of steam erupted out of Naruto's back, launching him towards Nappa. Naruto jumped high into the air.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto yelled.

Thousands of clones once again materialised in the air.

"Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres"

Every single one of clones created massive blue orb of energy in their hands. Each one of rasengan, the clones carried were several times the size of Naruto's body.

All of the clones hit Nappa simultaneously with the rasengan. Sending Nappa flying in the air then sliding across the ground a large distance away.

Nappa slowly got up onto one knee, still dizzy.

Naruto created a massive orange orb in his hands that was surrounded by what looked like shuriken of wind. It created a loud screeching noise in its wake. This was massive Rasenshuriken with a lava-infused nucleus, the heat of which causes the blades themselves to emit steam.

"Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken"

Naruto threw the rasenshuriken at Nappa causing a massive explosion when it hit Nappa.

When the large dust cloud finally faded away. Nappa was nowhere to be seen. Completely incinerated by the technique.

Meanwhile Sora was jumping from plateau to plateau trying to avoid Vegeta's assault of punches.

"Pulse Bomb"

Sora pointed his keyblade at Vegeta then he charged a purple ball of energy at the tip of his keyblade which caused several explosions to hit Vegeta in the face.

Vegeta screamed in pain and clutched his face.

"Meteor Rain"

Sora pointed his keyblade at Vegeta summoning several small meteors to fall down from the sky and hit Vegeta causing numerous explosions where Vegeta was.

Vegeta charged a pink energy in his mouth.

"Chou Makouhou Barrage"

He then shot several pink energy blasts at Sora.

"Haste"

Sora quickly dodged each energy blast at high speed.

Then jumped high in the air in front of Vegeta's face.

"Zone of Ruin"

He summoned a giant yellow sword of light in his hands replacing his keyblades. Vegeta reacted by shooting a red energy beam of ki out of his mouth at Sora. But Sora cut through the beam with his new giant sword easily, he then slashed Vegeta several times with the giant sword of light. Then ended his combo with a downwards swing of the sword which opened up a huge gash on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta fell down to the ground in pain defeated still in his giant ape form.

Suddenly a dark energy surrounded Vegeta giving him new energy. He rose up from the ground and breathed fire at Sora.

Sora quickly teleported out of the way. Naruto jumped next to Sora.

"This is amazing. With this power, I could even defeat Frieza" Vegeta cried out excitedly "Now its time for you two to die"

Vegeta charged up red energy in his mouth

"Crimson Scream"

He then shot towards Naruto and Sora causing a massive explosion.

When the explosion ended. There was giant energy construct of a yellow fox with 9 tails that had Naruto and Sora inside it in front of Vegeta.

Naruto was completely shrouded in a yellow aura that covering his body. His pupils were slitted, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram, and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori. This was his Tailed Beast Mode

"Galaxy Breaker"

Vegeta fired a yellow beam of ki from his chest at the avatar of Kurama causing a big explosion. But it had no effect on Naruto as the avatar of Kurama charged out of the smoke cloud unscathed from the attack and punched Vegeta in the stomach sending him flying backwards.

Vegeta raised his hands into air, lifting several rock pillars into the air with telekinesis then threw them at Naruto. The avatar of kurama batted the rock pillars into pieces with his tails.

Seeing brute force seemed to have no effect on the giant creature, Vegeta created a giant disc of yellow energy and threw it at the avatar of kurama, successfully cutting it in half. Naruto and Sora flew out the avatar and towards Vegeta's face.

"Super Great Ape Beam" Vegeta shot a massive beam of energy out of his mouth at Naruto and Sora

"Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken" Naruto got in front of Sora threw his own attack at Vegeta's attack, the collided creating a big explosion sending Naruto and Vegeta flying back.

Vegeta recovered in the air and went back to stand on the ground. Sora teleported above him and create a orb of flames on the tip of his keyblade

"Megaflare"

Sora then threw orb of flames at Vegeta which hit Vegeta creating a massive explosion of flames. When the explosion ended. Vegeta was on the ground defeated in his human form.

Sora teleported next to Naruto and gave him a hand up from the ground. The two released their transformations.

Suddenly five people landed next to them.

They were the Z fighters!

 **Power Levels**

 **Heroes**

Goku - 8000+

Gohan – 1000+

Krillin - 1,770

? -

? -

 **Villains**

Saibamen - 1,200

Vegeta - 18,000

Nappa - 4,000

Vegeta (Great Ape) - 180,000

Vegeta (Great Ape enhanced with dark power) – 900,000

Nappa (Great Ape) – 40,000


End file.
